Moves
by TheEvilAshleyness
Summary: Was going to be a one shot. But I got inspired to write more so it'll be a series of one shots centering on the relationship between Morgan and Garcia. Many different scenarios and time frames.
1. Fate

**Moves**

The day that he had dreaded for years had finally happened. Kevin had come close to breaking Derek for good when he had asked Penelope to marry him but Derek was able breathe again as soon as that relationship ended leaving his and Penelope's relationship intact. But now…

"Derek I'm getting married tomorrow. After that I don't think I can be your baby girl anymore. I'll be Steven's baby girl." He stared at her, shocked. His heart, already aching, broke in two. He was actually losing her. He had waited too long. She'd fallen for someone else, even worse was the fact that Steven Simons was a great man. Derek had run a thousand back ground checks but they'd all come back clean. It was terrible of him to not want her to marry. He'd never made the move that he should have and now he had lost her. It hurt more than he could bear. His mouth opened wordlessly but tears sprang to his mahogany eyes. "Gar-," He choked, the formality burned at his throat so he started again. "Baby girl, please." But even that came out in the form of a whispered plea.

Her large eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Don't do this Derek. Don't start caring now." The layer of spite hidden in those words struck him like a blow to the stomach. Start caring. Don't start caring? Had she really been that blind? He felt bile build up in the back of his throat as he thought back to everything he had done and said back over the years. Yes he had never been forward about a desire for a deeper relationship but he had always been there for her hadn't he? He thought back to when she had been shot. That time he had almost lost her. He had refused to rest until they'd caught that bastard. Or when she was with Lynch, he had supported their relationship even as he'd felt the burn of jealousy tear at him. Start caring? He'd cared about her from the first time he'd called her baby girl.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, but you will always be my baby girl. I care about you more deeply than I have ever cared for someone in the past. I l-"

"Don't!" Garcia cut in, a familiar fire burning in her eyes. "Don't ruin this for me Morgan! Don't make me hope for the impossible anymore! I've waited on you for all these years while you were out with dozens of others! Don't you dare say you care about me!" He recoiled as though struck by a physical blow. His ears rang with those words. He relented.

Derek Morgan gave up as he witnessed for the first time the damage he had done to the one he cared for most. All these years he thought he was being a best friend to the her because that was what she needed, the truth was that he had never dared to try for more and this is what that cowardice had cost him. Everything. He had to walk away. Now, before any more damage could be done to either heart.

"I'm sorry Garcia, I'm sorry for putting this on you today of all days. I just didn't want to live with more regret than absolutely necessary." Then he turned his back to her, tension was written in every line of his broad shoulders. "I'll say goodbye now, have a great life with your new husband." He forced his stiff limbs to begin the walk away. Every step he took felt like a hundred mile hike.

A hiccup.

He paused, listening, he heard another one. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the tears that were streaming down Garcia's face. He turned to face her fully once more but she still stood there with the tears pouring from her eyes. His heart clenched, he took a few long steps to be standing directly in front of her and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry ba- Garcia. I want you to be happy, I'm just sorry I couldn't do that for you." The anger flashed in her eyes again.

"You still don't get it do you? You are the only one who can make me truly happy! I just got so tired of waiting I am settling for second best!" Derek was speechless and he felt his stomach do another twist.

"Baby girl," it was music to his ears as he breathed the endearment. "Baby I'm so sorry for being such a coward. I was so afraid of ruining our friendship that I never went for anything more." A small smile touched his girl's lips and he felt his heart lighten ever so slightly.

"Derek Morgan, I've always loved you, Stephen is a great guy and my heart does love him. But I'm not in love with him." That was when he kissed her. It was a slow, sensual kiss that sent sparks shooting down her spine.

As she pulled away a voice came from the doorway.

"I always knew what I was getting in the way of." Garcia turned around, alarmed.

"Stephen!" The tall brunette man in the doorway gave a sad smile and nodded towards Morgan.

"The chemistry between the two of you was unmistakable but I tried to blind myself to it." He took a few steps to end in front of Garcia. "Penelope Garcia, I love you but I can't marry you when I know that you'll always regret it." Garcia opened her mouth to reply but Stephen put a finger to her lips. "It's okay love, it hurts but I'll be able to handle it but only if I know that you are happy." He nodded towards Morgan. "You make sure you don't mess this up got it?" Morgan gave a soft smile and nodded, his arms wrapping around Garcia's torso.

"I'll never let this go ever again." Warmth spread like a wild fire in Garcia's extremities until her whole body was tingling with it and Morgan could see it in her eyes. This was how things were meant to be.


	2. Distractions

**Moves**

**Chapter 2**

Garcia couldn't believe it. Of all the days for Derek to walk in the office with a new girl friend it had to be today. It was one of those days that Garcia needed her "big hunk of chocolate" more than anything else. Garcia had just found out that Gideon was gone. Had left for good. Her relationship with the older man hadn't ever been what could be described as close but she had still gotten attached to the gentle soul that was Jason Gideon. His departure hit hard. Of course it was when her defenses were down that she was hit with attacks, intentional or not, from those closest to her.

Stephanie was alright but Garcia stubbornly stuck to her decision to hate her. She didn't belong. Her smile was one of someone who hadn't seen the things you saw when you worked in the BAU. She was too innocent. Garcia cringed then. She hated to think of herself or any of the others as tainted but that was what they were. They saw what the worst of humanity had to offer them everyday and it left scars.

"Penelope?" She was jerked out of her thoughts as Morgan entered her office. Her defenses went up as she watched him. He was regarding her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Garcia are you okay?" Garcia wanted to gag even as she forced out.

"Yeah Morgan, I'm okay. I just need to be alone if you don't mind." Surprise flittered across his expression for an instant then resignation took its place.

"Okay girl, just…just don't keep it bottled in okay? You can always talk to me." Garcia wasn't sure that was the case in this instance but nodded in order to ward off suspicion.

"Derek?" Stephanie's soft voice cut in. Garcia felt bile build up in her throat and she shot a seething glare in the other woman's direction. Derrick caught the look and he raised his eyebrow at the sight. "Derek?" Stephanie repeated and Derek turned to her armed with a flashy smile.

"What do you need baby g…" the endearment caught in his throat as he caught sight of its usual target fleeing the room with tears on her face. "What's up with her?" A voice demanded. "That computer tech has been bitchy with me ever since we got here." Derek turned to Stephanie with his eyes flashing. "You leave Garcia alone, we all just lost a member of our family, the father of the group and it's hard on everyone." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It's not like he died, he chose to leave!" That was last straw. "You're right Stephanie!" He roared. "It is so much better that he chose to abandon the team! That's cool, he wasn't forced to leave he just left that's so much easier to deal with!" His heart ached. Gideon. A friend. A father. Someone he could always talk to. Things were never going to be the same. No one could ever replace Jason Gideon in their hearts. Then he had a realization. No one could ever replace Penelope Garcia in his heart.

"You have to leave." Stephanie's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" Derek's eyes hardened as they fell on her.

"You need to leave Stephanie, this was a huge mistake on my part and for that I am sorry. I never should have tried to replace her." Stephanie slapped him in the face and ran out of the office with tears of rage pouring down her face. Garcia jerked her head and to watch the fleeing woman and turned wondering eyes to Derek. He was in front of her before she could think.

"Morgan?" Derek flinched.

"Baby girl, please, don't call me that." Garcia pursed her lips.

"Derek, where is Stephanie going?" Dereck sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Woman, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She didn't reply so he continued. "You play coy but it drives my head crazy when I think about you." Garcia waved the words aside saying.

"Stephanie seems to be able to keep your head plenty occupied." Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry," These words got Garcia's attention. "I'm sorry that I keep trying to replace you."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "You can't replace what you've never had! You've never made a move on me!" Derek closed his eyes as the truth settled in.

"After all these years I can't believe you really don't know." Garcia was shocked into silence, her mouth hanging open. "Penelope Garcia, I am absolutely, with a doubt, one hundred percent in love with you."

Fin


	3. The Truth

This one is inspired by Cassadee Pope's single "You hear a song."

"I am such an idiot Derek! I should've known that I couldn't do JJ's job. I'm not cut out for field work. Why would I try?" A soft smile was the only thing to touch his lips and he pulled her close.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the craziest person I know." She gave him a half hearted punch to the stomach before relaxing into his embrace.

"I just wanted to help." Derek pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Baby girl, all you do is help. You help all the others but most of all you help me. I don't know if I could do this job without you in my ear." Garcia pursed her lips as she gave a half hearted glare in his direction.

"Even if I believed that you think that, I'm sure you'd be fine no matter who was giving you information." Derek frowned.

"You're wrong, you are so wrong it's hard to fathom. Penelope Garcia you're my guide, my solace, you're one of the few right turns I've made in my life and I need you more and more every passing day."

"Don't lie to me, I can't take it." His expression turned angry.

"You'd think I'd lie to you about this?" His voice sounded almost, hurt. "Baby girl I love you with all of my soul." The confession came out barely above a whisper but the emotions that filled the words rang clear. "I would never survive in this job with you." Her eyes met his and her heart filled with the warmth echoed there.

"Darling, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." It was teasing and the words brought forth the desired smile.

"Kiss me?" That answer did not require words.


End file.
